It is known to switch off electric control devices during operation if they become too hot. This occurs when the temperature of the control device exceeds a permissible temperature range, i.e., the operating temperature range. The switch-off prevents damage within the control device to heat-sensitive components of which the control device is made up. If the switched-off control device is switched on again, it will be uncertain whether the control device is still overheating or has cooled down sufficiently until the temperature has been recorded. If it is overheated, then the brief operation until the temperature has been detected, and an associated renewed switch-off of the control device can damage or destroy the control device.
German Patent No. DE 197 12 445 describes a system for controlling and/or regulating operating sequences in a motor vehicle using an electric circuit. If the temperature of the electric circuit exceeds one of a plurality of threshold values, then an action assigned to the threshold value will be implemented. This measure may consist of restricting the functionality or deactivating the electric circuit.
There is a need for a method that reliably protects the control device from damage and destruction by overheating following a switch-off.